


Honey

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Victor is very good at making Yuuri flustered.[Prompt 29: Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey]





	Honey

They may have been married for five years, but Victor knows just how to turn Yuuri to jelly. Whether it is an arm slipped around their waist or whispering that he loves them into Yuuri’s ear or even getting naked in the hot springs when they visit Yuuri’s home in Japan, there is something about him that makes Yuuri as red and flustered as they were when they were younger and had a total crush on him. Yuuri finds it embarrassing, but Victor finds it utterly adorable.

This exact thing happens one day when they are on a trip to Japan, and staying with Yuuri’s family for the week. Victor takes their hand and they go down to the hot springs, and all Yuuri can think about is how they found Victor in here on that fateful day, when Victor decided to become their coach and totally changed both of their lives.

The pair strip off and slip into the water, totally naked. Yuuri sighs contentedly, loving the feeling of the hot water against their aching muscles. And Victor leans close, putting an arm around their shoulders, and he kisses Yuuri’s cheek.

And Victor’s voice is soft and slow, and Yuuri imagines their words dripping from his tongue like honey as he says, “I love you Yuuri.”

And Yuuri feels like they are going to melt right there and then in the hot spring, and pull Victor into a kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
